Lluvia de verano
by banana-goggles.2
Summary: HanGeng se va de un día para el otro y al único que se lo confía es a Siwon, que siempre ha estado enamorado de él.  ¿Cómo reaccionará Siwon al enterarse la noticia? Fanfic SUJU SiwonxHangeng SiHan


_Heellooo, esta es Chibi uplodeando un fic dedicado a mi adorada socia Xanxus, aquí está, como me lo pediste tu bello SiHan, espero que lo disfrutes y espero que ustedes también! _

_Cheerz! and, disfruten la lectura :)_

No hay duda alguna que para mí eras alguien especial, eras, para no exagerar, la única persona que podía penetrar cada capa de mi corazón y quedarse permanentemente allí. Todos lo saben, no me cuesta expresar mis emociones o lo que siento por mis sunbaes y mis dongsaengs, sobretodo, si se trataba de ti, mis emociones afloraban y no podía detenerlas; era inevitable un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y ahí debía detenerme, sabiendo que mi cuerpo pedía muchísimo más contacto del que yo mismo le ofrecía.

No te miento si te digo que alguna vez había envidiado la cercanía desfachatada que tenía Heechul hacia ti. Es decir, si bien todos sabíamos que todo lo que hacía sobre el escenario, era solo fanservice, contigo no se tomaba ninguna reserva, te tocaba, abrazaba, dormía contigo, te besaba y tenía un comportamiento muy distinto del que tenía él hacia nosotros, en pocas palabras, eras especial, y cada vez que presenciaba lo "especial" que eras para él, mi piel cándida ardía de celos; lo detestaba, porque para mí también eras especial, demasiado especial, pero con Heechul al lado, todo mi cariño quedaba opacado y ahí es cuando yo decidía volver a mi hogar, maldiciendo en silencio a uno de mis mejores amigos. Pero este sentimiento errante, jamás lo demostraba, por el bien de mantener nuestra familia estructurada, esa familia a la que llamamos Super Junior de la cual jamás nos íbamos a separar.

-Terminé mi contrato con SM, voy a volver a china mañana a primera hora.- Hangeng miró fijamente a Siwon mientras bebía su taza de café. Sus ojos estaban apagados, parecían tristes y emblemáticos.

-¿Por qué? ¿No les vas a decir nada, solo te irás? ¿Desaparecerás como si hubieses muerto?.- Siwon se apoyó contra el mueble de la cocina mientras procesaba las cortas palabras del chino. Se cuestionó sobre la realidad misma en la que se sumergía el bizarro momento que estaba viviendo, era simplemente algo que escapaba de toda lógica, ayer estaban comiendo y brindando todos juntos por el éxito y hoy Hangeng se estaba yendo. Siwon lo miraba fijamente y vio como la mirada del chino que no hacía otra cosa que examinar la baldosa que miraba con sus ojos se posaba en sus negros ojos, asintiendo débilmente con su cabeza.

-Eres la persona en la que más confío que mantendrá esto en silencio.- El corazón de Siwon se aceleró y no pudo evitar regalar una sonsa y sutil sonrisa.

-¿Me permitirías hacer algo antes de que te vayas?.- preguntó el coreano con esa amabilidad y dulzura tan propias de sí.

Hangeng asintió sin imaginarse que luego de ello, la mano de Siwon la atraería de un tirón hacia donde él se encontraba y lo dejaba sus labios separados por una distancia milimétrica.

- Sabes muy bien que no me gustan los hombres.- Dijo el chino serio y a la vez nervioso, sintiendo su espacio personal siendo invadido por el menor, pero sin moverse del lugar, permitiendo que Siwon coloque sus gruesas manos en sus hombros y las deslizara suavemente, provocando un escalofrío ante la dulce caricia.

-Pero tu sabes que a mí sí.- Susurró el menor con calma, delineando con sus dedos el largo de los brazos de Hangeng.- Y sabes que no me gusta nadie más que tú.- Por inercia misma el chino, sin saber siquiera por qué se acercó unos milímetros más, hasta el punto en que lo único que no estaba unido de ambos cuerpos, eran sus labios.- Será solo una vez, prometo ser gentil.- Siwon acarició con el dorso de su mano el rostro de Hangeng mirándolo dulcemente.

Un momento de silencio se apoderó de la cocina, y finalmente respondió-Solo una vez.- Sonrió finalmente, Siwon lo abrazó y fundió sus labios en un beso. Al principio al mayor le resultó algo incómodo, no era lo mismo que besar a una chica, la piel de Siwon no era muy tersa que digamos, pero sin embargo, sus labios eran suaves y sus caricias provocaban que su corazón saltase, como si lo tocaran por primera vez. Finalmente, luego de unos segundos se permitió responder al beso, permitió que la intrusa lengua penetrara en el interior de su boca y jugara perezosamente con la suya mientras las manos de Siwon recorrían despacio cada parte del cuerpo de Hangeng, memorizando cada parte de él. Era un beso suave, dulce, cargado de cariño, uno que no debía de terminar jamás; era un dulce beso de despedida…El más amargo de sus vidas.

Siwon bajó a besar el cuello de Hangeng, podía sentir como sus labios quemaban ante el contacto con la caliente piel, colaba las manos por debajo de su remera, sujetando la pequeña cintura de él y tocando sus formados abdominales. Mientras dejaba pequeñas marcas en su cuello y sentía al mayor suspirar acariciaba y recorría su torso y espalda suavemente.

Lentamente ambos cuerpos iban reaccionando a los toques y roces; en pocos segundos la excitación se hacía presente en ambos. Siwon quién no tardo en notarlo, vigiló que no hubiese nadie cerca y lo llevó a su habitación, Hangeng se recostó en la cama de este mientras Siwon se daba la vuelta para cerrar la puerta. Cuando giró en dirección al chino, quedó embelesado ante la mirada del chino recostado en su cama, que se había quitado la remera y mostraba sus perfectos abdominales y como el elástico de su bóxer sobresalía y se pegaba a su cadera. Siwon tragó saliva, sintiendo como su miembro empezaba a palpitar. Sin pensar dos veces se quitó su remera y se abalanzó sobre el chino devorando nuevamente sus labios. Sus manos se dirigieron directamente a la entrepierna del chino, arrancándole un cálido suspiro; hizo un camino de besos, deteniéndose en sus tetillas mientras le quitaba el pantalón. Bajó hacia los negros bóxers de Hangeng y jugueteo con el elástico de estos, mordiéndolo y regalándole al extasiado asiático una mirada única de la situación en la que ambos se encontraban. Finalmente, liberó la erección del chino y la tomó en sus manos, lamiendo lentamente el tronco hasta llegar a la punta, para luego engullir el miembro entero. Siwon cerraba sus ojos intentando controlar sus propios impulsos de poseerlo en ese instante y jugueteaba con su lengua, succionaba mientras masajeaba las testículos del chino, lo sentía estremecerse debajo de él y sentía como las dos manos de Hangeng hacían presión en la nuca del menor para que no se detuviera, el chino suspiraba y gemía roncamente con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas completamente rojas por la vergüenza, mientras Siwon, por su lado, se concentraba y ensañaba en hacerlo explotar de placer.

-Yo, no puedo más.- Dijo en un susurro con esa suave voz que lo caracterizaba, fue entonces que Siwon detuvo su trabajo y se dirigió a besar los labios de Hangeng, para luego introducir un dedo en su boca.

-Estás bromeando ¿verdad?.- Dijo una vez que cayó en cuenta del destino que le deparaba ese dedo ajeno que había estado previamente en su boca.

El menor solo sonrió y le acarició el rostro.- No te preocupes hyung, no te voy a lastimar, la vas a pasar bien.- Susurro para besar los labios del chino, quien tenía una mirada no solo deseosa, sino también desconfiada, no porque desconfiase de Siwon, sino porque estaba temeroso de la experiencia nueva. Finalmente suspiró profundo y asintió, permitiéndole a Siwon continuar.

El menor metió el humedecido dedo en su entrada de manera delicada, sin poder evitar arrancar un quejido que era más de susto que del dolor mismo, una vez que Siwon sintió que Hangeng se relajaba prosiguió a mover el dedo en su interior, lentamente, al principio sin reacción como esperaba, luego, el chino, sin inmutarse de su propia desfachatez, comenzó a mover sus caderas y a lanzar pequeños suspiros. Mirándolo fijamente, el realmente estaba pidiendo por más, el coreano sacó el dedo de la entrada del chino, para lamer, ante su mirada, dos de sus dedos que iban directo al ano del mayor. Hangeng se quejó del dolor pero luego comenzó a disfrutarlo cada vez más, debía de admitirlo, le excitaba como Siwon lo estaba penetrando con sus dedos, se estremecía y ponía ansioso del solo pensar en la intromisión de un tercer dedo, quería que todo sucediese ya, porque cada centímetro de su piel gritaba que lo penetrasen fuerte y duro.

- Mételo de una vez.- Lanzó en forma de quejido.

-Pero hyung, te va a doler.- Siwon lo miró preocupado, era el mejor actor del mundo, porque detrás de esa mirada llena de preocupación, había un miembro erecto y palpitante que deseaba introducirse adentro de la cavidad.

-No me importa.- Dijo atrayendo el rostro de Siwon para besarlo apasionadamente. El menor aprovechó el beso para ir desabrochando finalmente su pantalón, liberando el latente y erecto miembro que ansiaba hundirse dentro del chino.

Siwon volteo a Hangeng, poniéndolo en cuatro, primero depositó un beso en su espalda y con su lengua delineo el trayecto desde el inicio de esta hacia donde empezaba su trasero. Se relamió los labios y con cada mano en los costados de las deliciosas caderas del chino, comenzó a lamer su entrada, primero por fuera, para luego meter su lengua y juguetear un poco con ella, mientras el mayor solo podía proferir los gemidos más excitantes que Siwon hubiese escuchado jamás.

Una vez que observó que estaba bien lubricado acomodó su miembro en la entrada, haciendo presión al principio, sin entrar en su interior.

-¿Qué estás esperando?.- Dijo el chino riendo, sin saber qué hacer ante la desesperación del momento. Siwon solo sonrió y comenzó a meter su miembro lentamente en el interior de Hangeng, al principio dos lágrimas de dolor cayeron, pero lentamente todo sentimiento de dolor quedó opacado ante el placer inmenso, sobretodo, cuando comenzó a moverse despacio en su interior.

Hangeng comenzó a gemir despacio el nombre de Siwon, mientras este a cada gemido que le regalaba el chino aumentaba su ritmo, embistiéndolo cada vez más y más duro. Llegando a sacar su miembro por completo para volverlo a meter, sin recibir ningún tipo de queja al respecto, solo una favorable respuesta: un movimiento de caderas conjunto a la penetración.

Aumentando el ritmo cada vez más, se movían frenéticos, haciendo inclusive rechinar la cama ante la fuerza. Cuando Siwon sintió que ya estaba a punto de acabar tomo el miembro del chino y lo empezó a masturbar a un ritmo rápido.

-Me voy a correr.- Anunció el mayor con algo de vergüenza, sin poder dejar de gemir y a los pocos segundos su semilla se encontraba esparcida por la mano de Siwon, como así también una pequeña cantidad en las sábanas. Las contracciones del orgasmo, que habían apretado el palpitante miembro del menor, lograron que este se venga en su interior, lanzando un suspiro.

-Hyung, parece que lo disfrutaste.- Siwon le sonrió antes de tomar una toalla e irse a duchar, a lo que recibió como respuesta, una risa y un "cállate", a modo de juego. Ambos se miraron por un eterno segundo, demonios, no quería que el chino se fuera, mucho menos ahora, pero otra opción no le quedaba, ya había sido todo dicho y solo quedaban unas horas hasta que él se fuese en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente el manager les comunicó la noticia, el más afectado, como sería obvio, era Heechul, quien al escuchar a su manager soltó unos cuantos gritos con palabras irrepetibles y se encerró en su habitación. Siwon, fue el único que se mantuvo en silencio, mientras sus ojos se ponían cristalinos al recordar que lo de la última noche, había sido una despedida. Fueron tiempos difíciles, pero el tiempo pasó y poco a poco se pudieron reponer todos ante la dolorosa ausencia del miembro extranjero.

Finalmente había llegado al aeropuerto de Beijing, había decidido tomar unas cortas vacaciones en China. Le había dejado hace un mes un correo a Hangeng, pero no hubo respuesta; Siwon, en cierto sentido ansioso, comenzó a buscar al chino, esperando que este lo haya ido a buscar para darle una sorpresa, pero con lo único que se encontró, fue con un pequeño grupo de fans que lo recibieron con carteles y sonrisas. El coreano solo suspiró y se dirigió a saludarlas aguzando cada tanto la vista, creyendo verlo en todos lados, pero ninguno de ellos era su Hangeng.

Terminada la labor de idol, suspiró algo triste y enfiló hacia la salida principal mirando al suelo, sin prestar atención a nada.

-¡Hey!.- Una delicada y reconocible voz llamó su atención, volteó y ahí estaba, con un pantalón de jean holgado, una musculosa blanca ajustada y unos lentes de sol. Siwon sonrió y acortó sus distancias dándole un abrazo.

- Tanto tiempo.- Siwon sonrió, se sintió estremecer en el momento en el que el chino le devolvió el abrazo, pudo volver a sentir su perfume y el aroma de su piel, sí, había pasado un tiempo considerable, pero para su corazón, no habían pasado ni dos días. Había algo distinto en aquel abrazo, una energía distinta. No emanaba compañerismo, no emanaba amistad, se sentía de otra forma.

-¿Vamos en mi auto?.- Preguntó el chino sonriéndole luego de soltarse de aquel abrazo.

Siwon asintió y le sonrió cortésmente al chino, ambos fueron hacia el auto y pasearon juntos toda la tarde, hablaron sobre todos sus proyectos y sobre todo lo que habían vivido en este tiempo. La charla tomaba diversas aristas, pero sin embargo, el coreano no podía dejar de pensar en el día en el que Hangeng partió a China y el abrazo que había recibido esa mañana, realmente quería distraer esos pensamientos, pero de repente sentía su perfume viajar en una delicada ráfaga de viento a sus fosas nasales o sentía un roce de él en su rostro o manos. O su mirada quedaba clavada en sus rosados labios y es entonces cuando el lapsus florecía y no podía hacer nada más que asentir con la cabeza. A veces se maldecía por ser tan estúpido, por estar tan cautivado, por estar tontamente enamorado y saber que no era correspondido.

Llegó la noche, ambos se encontraban en un parque bebiendo una cerveza y hablando y riendo. Una pequeña lluvia veraniega se desató, mojándolos a ambos, pegando las ropas a su piel, convirtiéndolas en una sola. Siwon y Hangeng se miraron el uno al otro mientras las gotas resbalaban por su piel y cabello, al principio el menor notó una mirada algo indescifrable en el mayor mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Pero si eso le había parecido indescifrable, se encontró con un enigma al sentir como el chino posaba lentamente sus manos en su rostro, sonriendo y acortaba las distancias, dándole un beso en los labios. Automáticamente, el menor lo aprisionó con sus brazos y respondió demandante al largo y húmedo beso que solo fue cortado por la falta de aire.

Cuando se separaron el chino miro al piso sonriendo, algo tímido.- Quizás una segunda vez…No esté tan mal.-

Siwon abrió los ojos como platos, no pudiendo creer lo que había escuchado, sonrió y tomó del brazo a Hangeng, dirigiéndolo al auto.

Estas definitivamente, iban a ser las mejores vacaciones.

_Les gusto? Espero que sí, coentarios adulaciones o tomatazos via review, así que...review? :3_


End file.
